Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy= Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics in Sister Location. It is an entertainer in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Behaviour Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever Michael Afton checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it is shocked twice before returning back to it's stage. In Night 3, Michael has to enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare Michael, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. Custom Night Funtime Foxy will hide behind the curtains in CAM 07. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared. Footsteps will be heard when Funtime Foxy is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear it knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented it from entering, similar to Foxy. Funtime Foxy's Custom Night jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted that Funtime Foxy is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Help Wanted To be added Sounds To be added Voice Lines To be added Trivia * Funtime Foxy is shown in the blueprints to be 5.9 ft and 290 lbs. ** This makes it the shortest of the Sister Location animatronics. * The Blueprints show it to have Light Activation Sensor, Parental Voice Sync and Replay, Variable Scent Release, Remote Floor Anchor. ** The Voice Sync and Scent release can be explained as the child kidnapping functions, with the Voice luring the children away, and the Scent Release being chloroform, which would also explain how Foxy is able to knock out Mike. * Scott Cawthon said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games, as it scared him during beta testing. * In the orginal teaser for Help Wanted, the Funtime Foxy model used was fan made, which was one of the reasons it was taken down. Gallery FNaF world CF7B952A-1AB8-4B99-A75C-6AAD17B93572.gif|Funtime Foxy attacking Sister Location MenuFuntimeFoxy.gif|Funtime Foxy on the title screen, animated. 780D5B09-FFA5-4B0B-81B4-3E14E94F5886.gif|Funtime Foxy performing Twitching.gif|Funtime Foxy’s twitching Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif FuntimeFoxyBlueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Custom Night FtFoxyCN1.png Funtime Foxy CN Jumpscare.gif Ultimate Custom Night FuntimeFoxyUCN.png PeekingFtFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy behind the pirate cove curtain Help Wanted Help Wanted teaser.jpg HwSpringbonnie.jpg Hw.jpg |-| Lolbit= Lolbit is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a recoloured version of Funtime Foxy's disembodied head, appearing as a minor hallucination from the main game but also appears in the Custom Night. Gameplay Sister Location There is an easter egg in which a Lolbit's mask will replace Ennard's mask in Primary Control Module. Custom Night In Custom Night, Lolbit appears on the computer screens, and the player must type L-O-L on their keyboard or on the keypad in the office to get rid of him. If the player fails to do this, an intermission will appear reading "PLEASE STAND BY" with Lolbit's face, similar to a TV error. Ultimate Custom Night Lolbit can only be summoned by DeeDee, and is not unlockable or customizable in the character selection menu. When this happens, Lolbit's mechanics are the same as in Sister Location’s Custom Night: they will cause an auditory disturbance, and the player must type "L-O-L" to fend them off. Help Wanted to be added Sounds To be added Gallery Sister Location LolbitCanon.png|Lolbit's mask in the Primary Control Module Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Variations of Foxy Category:Afton Robotics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Easter Eggs Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Antagonist Category:Remnant Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:Funtime Animatronics Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:FNaF World Category:Clowns Category:Help Wanted